


PDA

by snowgall



Series: LDWS 2017 Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Beginnings, Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing, Howlers (Harry Potter), Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowgall/pseuds/snowgall
Summary: Harry learns something about Howlers and Draco learns something about PDA.





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for LDWS week five was [_Howler_](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1480628.html), with the requirement that the associated drabble had to be between 275 and 300 words in length.
> 
> Thanks so much to [**bixgirl1**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1) for being a terrific beta, and to [**alsike**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsike) for her constant encouragement!

“Save the ashes.”

“What?” Harry’s ears were still ringing from the screams of the Howler that had just burnt itself out on his desk, and he’d just pulled his wand to vanish the mess.

“The ashes from the Howler,” Malfoy repeated with annoyance. “We can analyze them to determine who sent it.”

“We can? No one mentioned a spell for that in training.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “I thought you were raised by Muggles, Potter. Don’t you know about PDA testing?”

Harry tried to contain his amusement. “I don’t think you can test for that, Malfoy. That Howler may have been a public display, but it certainly wasn’t very affectionate.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Malfoy looked like he regretted starting this conversation. With exaggerated patience he explained, “Whoever sent that had to add her saliva to the ink so that it could speak in her voice. The ashes will contain her PDA.”

Harry lost his battle to refrain from laughing. “Oh! You mean _DNA_!”

Malfoy had the grace to look somewhat chagrined. “Whatever, Potter. I was merely trying to help.” He turned around and started to leave.

“Wait!”

“If you’re just going to mock me...”

“No! I’m sorry, Malfoy. Really. I just didn’t expect—”

“What? That I might have some useful knowledge?”

There was some truth to that, Harry had to admit. “You’re right.” Malfoy raised his eyebrows while Harry continued, “I didn’t expect that you would know about Muggle forensics. And I didn’t know you could get DNA off a Howler.”

Malfoy pursed his lips and nodded, but still looked displeased.

“Let me make it up to you? Come on, after work I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Alright,” Malfoy agreed, looking him up and down, “But only if you explain about PDA.”

And then the bastard _winked_.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is welcome, so long as it is actually constructive :) If you see any typos or other errors, feel free to let me know. I'm especially interested in any corrections for Americanisms that may have crept in.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, you can [like and reblog it on tumblr](https://snowgall.tumblr.com/post/164983258765/ldws-drarry-drabble-5-pda-pg) too :)


End file.
